Dragonball Z - Pairings del Apocalipsis
by JazminM
Summary: Esta historia los llevará a través de las parejas más asquerosas, horribles o simplemente estúpidas de la historia del fanfiction de Dragon Ball. Lean bajo su propio riesgo. *Traducción autorizada del fic de Nedthejanitor*
1. Gohan x Cell

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Hola. Mi nombre es Ned. Soy un conserje, y conserjeo cosas. Con este fanfic, voy a llevarlos a través de lo peor de lo peor (en mi humilde opinión) con respecto a las parejas de DBZ. A lo largo de éste capítulo y de los siguientes diecinueve, voy a hacer que metan la cara en el agujero negro de Internet, al cual todavía serán incapaces de comprender del todo cuando lleguemos al final de este oscuro viaje. Todas estas pairings serán cien por ciento verdaderas, las he visto en fanfictions. La primera es una extraña y asquerosa pareja, que está recibiendo un montón de atención inmerecida. Una combinación muy espeluznante, que puede darle pesadillas a los pequeños ninios (sí, lo escribí mal a propósito): Gohan / Cell. Sí, han leído bien. Guarden su vómito para el fanfic, por favor.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** ¡Hola gente! Ésta es mi primera traducción, realmente creo que la sección de español de esta página necesita historias de parodia como ésta. Si todo sale bien, iré rescatando algunas más de la sección de inglés para traérselas a ustedes. Ante todo, la intención es divertirnos. Que nadie se sienta ofendido, por favor, lo que están por leer no es bashing, sino humor ácido. No se lo tomen a pecho. Mentes cerradas y gente sin sentido del humor, les aconsejo que busquen otra historia, porque ésta no es para ustedes… Voy a esperar unos minutos para que cierren la ventana del navegador. ¿Ya está? Muy bien. A los que se quedaron, muchas gracias. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Gohan estaba viendo a su padre pelear contra Cell durante el Torneo. Se mordió el labio al punto de hacerlo sangrar, con el nerviosismo escrito en cada línea de su cara. El adolescente deseaba que Cell dejara de destruir ciudades, de absorber a las personas, y de amenazar con aniquilar a todos los seres vivos. Pero, lo más extraño de todo, era que simplemente deseaba a Cell. Punto.

Gohan realmente no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba teniendo estos sentimientos por un androide que tenía alas, piel de lagarto verde, cuernos en la cabeza y un odio general hacia todos los seres vivos. Él creyó que tenía algo que ver con sus hormonas adolescentes o alguna mierda que realmente no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el asunto y él simplemente no paraba de darle idas y vueltas a eso (una pequeña broma sobre masturbación, jaja) y de intentar encontrar una excusa para conseguir ACCIÓN ARDIENTE de chico a androide-lagarto. Pero, Gohan se preguntó en sus divagaciones, ¿cómo funcionaría eso?

Una relación romántica o incluso, uh, _sexual_ con un ser semejante a Cell. Quiero decir, era obvio que Cell no había sido creado por el Dr. Gero para ser una máquina de amor. Bastaba con mirarlo. Y, sin embargo, Gohan continuó mirándolo con expresión soñadora, lo cual haría que personas mucho más "mundanas" sientan ganas de vomitar, queden en estado de shock y caigan enfermos. Pero él siguió mirando, mirando...

—¡Gohan, despierta! —gritó Goku, ahora de pie justo al lado del chico confundido.

—Uh ... estoy bien —dijo Gohan, atontado.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Oh, eh, no. Sólo estaba mirando, uhm... al camino de entrada.

Goku enarcó las cejas.

—Cell tiene que haberlo hipnotizado, ése monstruo enfermo. ¡Bueno, mi hijo va a hacerlo gritar mientras le saca brillo al suelo con su cuerpo!

—Oh, Dios...

—¡Ve y muéstrale a Cell de qué estás hecho!

Gohan estaba realmente cansado de las metáforas sexuales apenas disimuladas de su padre, ¡no necesitaba eso justo en aquél momento! El medio saiyajin levitó cuidadosamente para enfrentar a quien era a la vez su mayor pesadilla y su potencial alma gemela. Después de tres episodios de mirarse el uno al otro, el chico comenzó a elevar su poder, haciendo todo lo absoluta y malditamente necesario para ocultar el hecho de que él estaba teniendo _esos_ sentimientos por este villano loco.

Cuando Cell procedió a golpear a Gohan, enviándolo a un terrón enmohecido de papilla fétida, eso sólo hizo que el adolescente se enamorara más de él. Lo cual fue extraño, porque, por lo general, un golpe sería el toque de difuntos de una relación prometedora. Cell finalmente lanzó al mocoso hacia una gran roca. Mientras Gohan salía del montón de escombros, Piccolo empezó a lloriquear a Goku, provocando un gran y humillante "ERROR, está vivo JA JA" del cual el Namekiano tendría que avergonzarse durante los segundos siguientes. Gohan finalmente salió de las rocas, sangrando por la frente con toda la fuerza de un rociador, lo cual provocó que Cell tuviera aún más ganas de enterrarlo a golpes en el suelo. Pero esto fue todo. El adolescente ya había tenido más que suficiente de este juego sin sentido. Él hizo su camino de regreso al androide, todo el tiempo cuidando de no hacer contacto visual.

—Tienes una gran cantidad de energía, te voy a conceder eso —se burló Cell—. ¿Por qué no me ahorras el problema y vuelves tú solo a ese montón de rocas para que pueda terminar de asesinar a tus amigos?

—Cell —comenzó Gohan con voz temblorosa—: Yo no quiero pelear contigo. Mi padre piensa que puedo derrotarte al aprovechar mi energía oculta, pero... no puedo hacer que eso suceda. Quiero hacer la paz. Quiero que todo el mundo viva en una tierra de cuentos de hadas mágicas con caballos y unicornios, con personas felices y brillantes y hermosas caras sonrientes…

—Hey, idiota, mi cara está aquí arriba —ladró Cell al chico, impaciente hacia toda esa escena, pero al estilo del típico villano de DBZ, demasiado perezoso y confiado como para acabar con su débil oponente.

—Oh, perdón.

El rostro de Gohan no sólo estaba ruborizado, eso ya no sería suficiente, ya estaba sangrando y retorciéndose a estas alturas. Cell se quedó allí y se rió entre dientes del niño, interpretando su nerviosismo como el hecho de que se había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de morir. Con todo el sudor y la sangre, el idiota estaba prácticamente haciendo su trabajo por él. Finalmente, los impulsos saiyajines de Gohan, o su estupidez si quieres ponerlo en términos más precisos, se hicieron cargo de su hormonal cuerpo, y la última esperanza de la humanidad le estampó un gran beso en la cara a Cell. Ahora bien, si ésta fuera la serie DBZ real, Cell procedería en este momento a asfixiar a Gohan hasta la muerte con sus propios intestinos y Goku probablemente trataría de detenerlo, o Vegeta le ayudaría. Yo voto por Vegeta, Goku probablemente se hubiera inmolado por la vergüenza.

En cambio, Cell desarrolló sentimientos hacia él y lo besó, se convirtieron en pareja, GOKU NO RENEGÓ DE GOHAN COMO DEBÍA, Gohan y Cell tuvieron una enorme boda por la iglesia, Míster Satán murió de una sobredosis de drogas, y todos vivieron felices por siempre jamás.

Excepto ustedes. Ustedes acaban de ser ultrajados por los ojos. ¿Lo han disfrutado? Intenten escribirlo.

FIN


	2. Goku x Vegeta

Disclaimer: Créanme, para cuando esto termine, ustedes van a desear que yo haya sido el dueño de Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Hola. Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo rebosante de parejas OOC ridículas y las imágenes más inquietantes de las que jamás han sido testigos. Hoy, la gran dosis de "tienes que estar bromeando, maldito" es una pequeña joya que comenzó cuando un chico retrasado, carente de sentido común y con una computadora escribió una historia. Una historia con esta pareja: Goku / Vegeta.

Oh… por… Dios…

Disfrútenlo…

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** Repito, esto es con el fin de divertirnos. No tengo nada en contra del yaoi. Sí en contra de las historias mal fundamentadas y sin argumento, a lo cual creo que apunta el autor en estos veinte capítulos, en su sentido del humor y en su manera de decírnoslo. Y si no es así, sí es mi intención al traer esto a la sección en español, jeje. Ahora sí. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Goku estaba sentado, desayunando con Chichi y Gohan. Él no tenía la más remota idea de en qué año estaba, pero si hubiera tenido que hacer una conjetura, diría que estaba en el período de los tres años en los que todos se estaban entrenando para la llegada de los androides. El saiyajin estaba actuando extraño últimamente, siempre se encontraba mareado, su piel ardía, su cola estaba empezando a crecer de nuevo, y Vegeta había comenzado a hacer una extraña danza de apareamiento cada vez que Goku pasaba a su lado. Él pensó que podía tener algo que ver con su biología saiyajin. Era eso, o era que algún simplón estaba confundiendo Inuyasha con Dragonball Z.

De cualquier manera, él estaba actuando como una especie de maldito animal, y había comenzado a desarrollar unos sentimientos intensos. O sea, más intensos que su deseo de comer. No podía explicar estos fuertes sentimientos, pero parecían ser de... _lujuria_. Y no era por su mujer. Por un demonio, que no. Una pareja normal, de vez en cuando, es pedir demasiado. Él quería a alguien más, pero no sabía a quién... todavía...

—Goku —empezó a mandonear Chichi, lo cual era su especialidad—, deja de rascarte la entrepierna en la mesa... ¡con los PIES!

—Oh, lo siento, cariño. (Nota de preadolescente: Argh, Chichi es una perra)

Chichi entonces se volvió hacia su hijo.

—¡GOHAN!

—Uh... ¿Sí, mamá?

—Ve a hacer la tarea, a estudiar, y por amor de Dios, ¡deja esa porquería de Hawthorne Heights!

Gohan gimió, el rimel corrió en lágrimas por su rostro.

—¡Nadie me entiende!

—Gohan —comenzó Goku—, sí te entendemos, lo que ocurre es que... simplemente NO TE SOPORTAMOS.

—¡Buahhh! Los odio a los dos —Y se dirigió a su habitación para conectar un nuevo CD de Taking Back Sunday, o alguna porquería terrible como esa.

Esa tarde, Goku fue por su entrenamiento diario (léase: sesiones de palizas) con Piccolo y Emohan, pero no podía concentrarse. Estaba pensando en Vegeta, de todas las personas, y cuanto más avanzaba el entrenamiento, menos esfuerzo él ponía en éste.

Finalmente, Piccolo notó el estado de distracción de Goku.

—Hey, Goku, trata de no mirar en otra dirección mientras estamos entrenando... ¡con los PIES!

Goku negó con la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de meter la cabeza en el juego, metafóricamente hablando.

—Oh, está bien. Uh... tengo que ir al baño primero.

—Vuelve pronto.

A esas alturas, Goku decidió que el asunto no terminaría hasta que llegara a lo más profundo de estos instintos extraños que estaban tomando el control de su vida, por lo que despegó en dirección a la Corporación Cápsula, deteniéndose sólo para orinar. Cuando ya casi estaba allí, Piccolo se encontró con él y le exigió, enojado, algunas respuestas.

—¿Por qué vas a la casa de Bulma, Goku?

—Uh... ¿Necesito alimentarme?

—¿Qué está pasando, Goku? Has estado actuando como un loco últimamente y no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarte hacer un montón de cosas raras, innecesarias y que nos hagan perder el tiempo, ya que estamos entrenando para cuando lleguen los androides. Después de todo, ya sabes lo que pasó con Nappa y Vegeta.

—¿Qué?

Piccolo entró rápidamente en el modo de control de daños.

—No importa. Dime lo que está pasando contigo.

Goku se llevó las manos a la espalda y miró sus pies, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con su amigo verde.

—Estoy teniendo ciertos sentimientos por... ya sabes...

—Oh... Ya veo. No, espera. No tengo idea, en absoluto. No hay hembras en mi planeta.

—No, no es una mujer.

—... ¿Qué demonios? Espera, no puedes estar queriendo decir…

Goku alzó la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos de Piccolo y asintió.

—Sí. Él.

Piccolo inmediatamente comenzó a ahogarse con su propio vómito y se vio obligado a volar al bosque más cercano para expulsar todo su disgusto por vía oral y rectal. Sí, el Goku/Vegeta se le hizo tan repugnante, que le provocó ambas reacciones a la vez.

Emohan, que en ese momento acababa de alcanzar a Piccolo, puso mala cara al recién descubierto enamoramiento de su padre.

—Bien, ahora los niños en la escuela tendrán una razón más para burlarse de mí.

—Tú no vas a la escuela.

—¡NADIE ME ENTIENDE! ¡Buu - Frickity - Huuu! —Y se fue volando a escuchar algo de esa porquería de Underoath.

—¡El nene llorón de mi hijo tiene razón! Debo encontrar a Vegeta y hablarle de mis sentimientos.

Y los lectores cuerdos dijeron: "Puaj"

Goku corrió hacia la Corporación Cápsula, pero se empezó a preocupar a medio camino de la cámara de gravedad porque sabía que Vegeta estaba a punto de casarse con Bulma, y la única cosa más fuerte que Goku es... Bulma, con la posible excepción de Chichi. Sin embargo, Goku llegó sin ningún incidente a la puerta de la habitación de entrenamiento de Vegeta y tembloroso tocó a la puerta.

—Toc toc…

—¿Quién está ahí?

—¡Goku!

—¿Goku quién? —Vegeta se burló.

—Abre la puerta.

Vegeta abrió la puerta, con una mirada desdeñosa al Saiyajin en su rostro.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

—He estado teniendo ciertos sentimientos últimamente.

—Eres una patética excusa de saiyajin, Kakarotto. No se supone que debas tener sentimientos.

Goku cerró los puños en señal de frustración al otro hombre.

—¡Quiero decir físicamente!

—¿Qué es ese olor?

—Um, esta es precisamente la parte en la que tanto yo como los lectores, nos enteramos de que los Saiyajin entran en celo, porque esa es la única excusa que el autor puede llegar a…

—Dios mío, Kakarotto, estás entrando en celo... ¡con los PIES!

—¡Tómame ahora, semental!

Vegeta tacleó a Goku, se bajó los pantalones, se inclinó y... ustedes pulsaron el botón Atrás del navegador de Internet.

EL FIN... DE SU FÉ EN LA HUMANIDAD


	3. GotenxTrunks

**Disclaimer: Dragonball Z no es mío.**

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:**__ Hola, bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de mi pequeña y extraordinaria introducción a la psicosis. Antes de empezar, sólo quería decir que no soy homofóbico. La única razón por la que todas las parejas hasta ahora han sido gays es porque son horribles y perturbadoras (GohanxCell, y el capítulo de hoy) o completamente imposibles y absurdas (GokuxVegeta). Yo sólo quería aclarar eso, de manera que nadie se haga una idea equivocada, y sí, tengo planeadas algunas parejas heterosexuales para los próximos capítulos. La pareja de hoy es increíble y totalmente asquerosa. Es muy grotesca. ¿Están preparados para esto?_

_GotenxTrunks de la saga de Majin Buu (Colapso de arcadas…)_

_Lean y comenten._

* * *

_**Nota de la Traductora: **__Bueno, lo mismo de siempre. La intención no es ofender a nadie, sino divertirnos un poco. Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios a Mya, Schala, Shorty and Barat, G.G25, Dika, Shanilarala y Akadiane. _

_¡Ahora sí, que lo disfruten! _

* * *

Trunks_ (__de ocho años de edad__) _estaba teniendo una sesión de entrenamiento típica con su hetero (no por mucho tiempo) compañero de vida Goten _(de siete años de edad)_ unos días antes del torneo mundial de artes marciales. A veces, durante sus combates, ambos mini semi-saiyans se preguntaban a sí mismos si lo que estaban haciendo podía considerarse entrenamiento, o simplemente era mutilarse el uno al otro durante ocho horas consecutivas a fin de obtener un conveniente aumento de poder. Bueno, el punto es que, ése era un día era tan aburrida, completa y absolutamente normal, que no había forma, por todo el fuego del infierno, de que pudiera preverse algo un poco fuera de lo ordinario para ese día. ¡En lo absoluto!

Y entonces, sucedió.

Goten voló hacia Trunks y le dio un cabezazo, haciendo absolutamente mierda el rostro de su amigo. El chico estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y podía sentir la sangre saliendo de su nariz, su boca y su frente. Lo más extraño fue que él también pudo sentir los labios de Goten presionándose contra los suyos por una fracción de segundo, y se sorprendió por esta nueva y extraña sensación. Sin embargo, el hecho era que el chico de cabello púrpura estaba demasiado adolorido como para no sentirse cabreado.

—¡Ahh, cielos! En el nombre de Kami, ¿por qué hiciste eso, Goten?

—¡Oh, Trunks, lo siento! Por favor, no te enfades, ¿de acuerdo? Me he sentido así durante mucho tiempo y ahora estoy enamor-

—No, estúpido, ¿por qué me has dado un cabezazo?

Goten suspiró, aliviado de que Trunks sólo estuviera enojado porque _tenía una fractura de cráneo_.

—Oh, uh, jeje… eso… eso fue un accidente.

—Sí, ¡y por eso fue que dijiste "piensa rápido" antes de hacerlo, estúpido retardado!

—¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad!

Trunks gruñó y señaló con un gesto hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

—Tráeme unas vendas, ¡ahora!

Goten sonrió estúpidamente.

—¡Está bien, ahora vuelvo!

—Más te vale.

El pequeño voló hacia la Corporación Cápsula con una sensación horrible en la boca del estómago. Él no quería mandar al carajo el _adorado_ rostro de Trunks, sólo quería besarlo en la boca para ver cómo se sentía. Ahora estaba teniendo una profunda lucha interna y su nerviosismo era cada vez peor. Él solo sabía que tan pronto como su amigo estuviera bien lo que le haría sería… Oh, Dios...

¡Blaaaaaaaarrrrrrgh!

Luego de esto, Goten sintió un poco de alivio, pero aún tenía algunas mariposas dentro de su estómago y, cuando estuvo cerca de la casa de Bulma y Vegeta, el pequeño comenzó a llorar, una acción que en realidad no invocó ninguna emoción de parte de los lectores. Finalmente consiguió llegar a la Corporación Cápsula, después de varias escenas de él mismo quejándose, orinándose y lloriqueando que se prolongaron durante mucho más tiempo del que debían. Una vez allí, Goten le contó a Bulma acerca de cómo había dejado la cara de Trunks convertida en un dispensador de Kool-Aid de cereza y la científica sacó el kit de primeros auxilios de la _sala de emergencias_. El hijo menor de Goku voló de regreso hacia su amigo, que ya estaba casi muerto, y logró volver a esculpir su rostro para darle una forma razonable.

Trunks estuvo a punto de darle una paliza a Goten, pero entonces recordó el beso y su rostro semi-deforme comenzó a ruborizarse.

—Goten, uh... Gracias. Supongo.

—Umm… uhh… eh… ejem… No… uh… hay… ehh… problema. Uh… —Risa torpe—. Ja, ja.

Trunks y Goten se miraron a los ojos largamente, pero con nerviosismo, por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad fueron sólo unos cuarenta párrafos, más o menos (lo más probable es que fuera más, que menos). Finalmente, Goten saltó con la confesión después de que la mayoría de los lectores ya habían muerto de vejez. Por desgracia, lo hizo a una velocidad que la mayoría de los subastadores sólo pueden soñar con alcanzar.

—Eh, Trunks, ¿quieres salir conmigo y ser mi novio y jugar a la casita y hacer fiestas de té y jugar con los juguetes y otras cosas?

—¿Ahh? ¿Qué mierda es lo que acabas de decir? —Trunks preguntó, riendo para sus adentros.

Goten se llenó de lágrimas de miedo y desesperación.

—¡CUIDA TU VOCABULARIO, MIS OÍDOS INOCENTES NO PUEDEN SOPORTARLO!

Trunks voló un poco más cerca del mini-Goku, lo que sólo consiguió exacerbar la situación en la mente del otro.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Goten empezó a sentir un poco de esa IRA SAIYAJIN.

—¡No jodas, Sherlock!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa, tontito?

—¡QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!

El pequeño se preparó para recibir la paliza de su vida. En lugar de eso, Trunks lo tiró al suelo, que estaba a varios miles de metros por debajo de ellos, y lo besó repetidas veces, repitiendo "Yo también te quiero" y otras frases por el estilo, una y otra vez. Tenga en cuenta que estamos hablando del _Trunks de ocho años de edad_. Además, tenga en cuenta que mis ojos empiezan a licuarse en mi cabeza, así que me gustaría recibir algún agradecimiento por esta mierda. Lamentablemente, el chico de cabello violeta también ahogó accidentalmente al menor de los Son hasta la muerte por dejar el codo en su cuello. Goten cayó muerto sobre la hierba.

—¿Goten? ¡Goten, despierta! ¡Por favor, Goten, no puedes morir! ¡Estábamos a punto de entrar en el segundo capítulo _de clasificación M_ donde explorábamos el cuerpo del otro! ¡NOOO!

Trunks gritó como una perra y lloró sobre su novio perdido, Goten, mientras que la mayoría de los enfermos lectores expresaron su decepción por que no habría segundo capítulo.

¡EL TRISTE FINAL!


	4. PanxBra

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Z, pero nunca he entendido esa estúpida Z al final del nombre.**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Hola, bienvenidos al capítulo cuatro de lo más cercano al infierno que alguna vez van a llegar a estar en su vida. El jugoso trozo de pastel de hoy es un intento hilarante y lamentable de Yuri en Dragonball Z: PanxBra. En realidad no es tan mala la pareja, una vez que superas el hecho de que ambas son más planas que la mierda, aunque lo haré porque este capítulo es especial, es básicamente una parodia directa del fic de Shusays: "Comfort ". Es una parodia, así que no puedo ser demandado. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** Ahhh…ya me voy cansando de decir siempre lo mismo, pero lo haré por las dudas. No tengo nada en contra del yuri, ni de los personajes. Esto es con fines de diversión, así que a reírse. He dicho. XD

* * *

Pan estaba pasando el rato con su abusivo novio idiota, Prescott, en su apartamento de mierda. Prescott y Pan se habían conocido un año atrás, cuando él tenía diarrea explosiva y vómitos, al mismo tiempo, debido a que había derramado un montón de whisky sobre un plato de frijoles. Ni hay que decirlo, Pan encontró este fascinante comportamiento como algo positivo y encantador, y pronto los dos idiotas ya estaban saliendo. El problema era que el chico se estaba volviendo más hambriento de sexo con cada minuto que pasaba. Por ejemplo, cierto pequeño incidente en la cafetería hace unos meses:

—¡Esta cafetería tiene el mejor café de la ciudad! —dijo Pan toda risueña.

Prescott sonrió de una manera que nos haría recordar al Grinch.

—¿Sabes lo que quedaría delicioso con este café?

—¿Qué, Pressy?

—Tú.

Los ojos de Pan se estrecharon furiosamente.

—¡Oh, Prescott, te dije que no estoy lista!

—¿Qué mierda? —Él cerró los puños sobre la mesa, haciendo que una taza llena de café caliente cayera en el regazo virginal de Pan—. Tú vienes a mi casa todos los días llevando una mini falda que parece hecha de papel y una camiseta recortada debajo del busto, ¿pero la idea de tener sexo a los nueve meses de nuestra relación te revuelve el estómago?

—Yo… Yo no creo estar lista.

Ante esto, Prescott se mofó (digan esto cinco veces muy rápido).

—Lo que sea. Perra.

Así que uno puede discernir a partir de este ejemplo, que nuestro buen amigo Prescott es un hombre sutil, con un nombre aún más sutil. Bueno, en la noche particular en la que nuestra historia se desarrolla, Pan ha decidido comenzar con el vodka, porque siempre es divertido leer sobre cómo un personaje de DBZ que es presuntamente inocente queda absolutamente hecho mierda y aún más divertido es escribirlo.

—Hey, nena, este vodka te hace ver aún más sexy —dijo Prescott, arrastrando las palabras.

—No has empezado a beber todavía.

—Oh...

Una hora más tarde, Pan y Prescott se sentaron en la inmunda cama de él. Ambos estaban más borrachos que (_inserte el nombre de cualquier celebridad aquí_). Ellos estaban besándose tan sensualmente, que los vecinos de abajo tuvieron que cambiar sus sábanas, saben lo que quiero decir. Y yo creo que sí, porque lo estoy dejando bastante claro. Pan finalmente rompió el beso, violando así el artículo 13, en el libro no escrito sobre estar tan borracho como el infierno: Cuando estás besuqueándote borracha con tu novio loco por el sexo, no la cortas sin previo aviso.

—Tengo que ir a casa, es hora de Sailor Moon.

Prescott agarró con suavidad el hombro de la muchacha.

—Puedes verlo aquí mientras estás debajo de mí, cariño.

—Prescott, por favor, no empieces con eso esta noche.

Su agarre se apretó y él gritó con todo su aliento apestoso, en la cara de la chica.

—¡Perra, lo haremos esta noche, o mi nombre es Prescott!

—¡Sí lo es!

—Oh... —Y el joven estúpido la dejó irse—. Buenas noches, entonces.

—Nos vemos maña…

Prescott, dándose cuenta de su error, cogió la mano de Pan y la apretó con fuerza antes de que pudiera salir.

—¡Ven aquí, ahora!

—¡Oh, el horror! ¿Quién iba a pensar que mi novio obsesionado con el sexo querría forzarme si se emborrachaba?

El borracho arrojó a Pan sobre la cama como si fuera una pelota de básquet y la inmovilizó. A estas alturas, sería el momento en que los lectores se preguntarían a sí mismos:

—Hey. ¿Por qué la nieta súper poderosa de Goku no se resiste?

Bueno, porque Pan estaba demasiado borracha y estúpida como para elevar su poder. ¡Oh! ¿Y ahora, qué iba a hacer?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bra estaba volando por ahí, preguntando al aire por qué tenía un nombre tan estúpido como el culo. Mientras volaba, ella justo pudo notar al novio de Pan, Prescott, rasgando la ropa de la chica, en su apartamento del piso setenta y tres. Entonces entró corriendo y utilizó el Galick Gun de su padre (es decir: en Bra, básicamente, un dedal de luz apenas fuerte como para registrar un bip en cualquiera de las mentes de los guerreros z más débiles) con el cual quemó la espalda de Prescott. Luego procedió a darle una patada en la ingle, con la que mutiló sus genitales, dejándolos irreconocibles. Después de darle repetidos puñetazos y patadas en el estómago, en el rostro, y de hacerlo golpearse en la cara mientras ella burlonamente le rogaba que "dejara de pegarse a sí mismo", lo arrojó por la ventana y un camión de basura aplastó el miembro de él cuando aterrizó. Literalmente. O lo que quedaba de éste. El conductor del camión salió, tomó la billetera y los zapatos de Prescott y retrocedió sobre él. Ése no fue el fin de Prescott.

—Oh, ¿estás bien? —Bra le preguntó a su amiga.

—Hey, Bra. Estaría mejor si dejaras de mirarme el pecho.

—¡Será mejor que vayamos a tu casa, pecho! ¡Ese hijo de puta de tu novio no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti! ¡Arriba esas tetas!

La joven voló hacia la Corporación Cápsula con Pan semidesnuda en sus brazos. Cuando llegó allí, ella llevó a la chica borracha a su habitación y la recostó en su cama de una sola plaza. Luego se sentó junto a ella, pero no sin darle un beso francés de buenas noches primero. Sí, Bra estaba básicamente aún más loca por el sexo que Prescott, ¿no? Acostúmbrense a eso, se trata de la única pareja de lesbianas de DBZ que alguna vez verán, que no sea algo realmente extraño como Androide 18xVidel, o simplemente estúpido como Mai xBulma. En realidad es lindo, ¿no creen?

¡FIN!


	5. Bulma x Piccolo

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Z, pero nada me devolverá las horas que gasté en verlo. Yo simplemente pienso en lo que podría haber hecho con todo ese tiempo, como inventar la rueda, o algo así.**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Hola, bienvenidos al capítulo cinco de nuestros inoportunos cuentos de terrorífica excitación. El gran error de hoy es una pareja, la cual en dos o tres de las historias que he leído, fue el resultado de la pérdida de una apuesta entre las mujeres de DBZ. Mientras que las personas normales se obligan mutuamente a comer hojas secas o a besarse entre sí, las chicas de DBZ deciden presentarle a Piccolo la vagina. Bienvenidos a una nueva tendencia: el BulmaxPiccolo.

Disfruten del show.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** ¡Hola, gente! Vengo para agradecer sus reviews a Mya, Schala, Akadiane, Michiru, Kikky, Essentia, Vegetable lov3r, Souhatier y STF. Recuerden, esto es humor, parodia, no hay odio hacia ningún personaje, etc, etc. A partir de ahora, los capítulos se van poniendo fuertes. No digan que no avisé :P

Disfrútenlo :D

* * *

Bulma y las chicas estaban pasando el rato en el Mirador de Kami, y jugaban ese juego de cartas. Ustedes saben._ Ése_ juego de cartas. ¡No, no Strip Poker o Blackjack Strip, manga de pervertidos! ¡Me refiero al Poker clásico y regular de cinco cartas, pedazo de estúpidos! ¡Hey, esperen, vuelvan, lo siento! ¡Por favor, no dejen de leer, va a ser genial, lo prometo! ¡Tendrán sus risotadas y luego podrán ir a visitar a sus sitios web Furrys más tarde! Ah, eso está mejor. Oh, por cierto, el diálogo habitual de Chichi se modificó ligeramente para hacerlo más interesante, porque simplemente no hay manera en el infierno de que yo vaya a escribir cualquier diálogo serio para esta perra loca, hasta más adelante.

—JA… JA… ESCALERA REAL, TOMEN ÉSO, PERRAS —declaró la esposa de Goku.

—Uh, Chichi —comenzó Videl, muy a su pesar—, ésas son las cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh.

—UM… BRAD PITT ES SEKSIII…

Bulma puso mala cara

—Todo lo que tengo es un par...

Y Chichi dijo:

—JA, JA… ¡PARTES COLGANTES! *Nota de la Traductora: Busquen el chiste en youtube de Ha! Ha! Dangly Parts!*

—... De doses.

—Está bien, Bulma, ya has perdido ciento ochenta y tres juegos en una ronda, has perdido tu coche, tu casa, Trunks es un prostituto ahora, y Vegeta está viendo a alguien a tus espaldas, ya que apostaste tus papeles del matrimonio —le explicó Androide 18 a la mujer de pelo azul—. Y yo soy a quien él está viendo, porque observarlo ser vencido por Cell Semi-Perfecto fue una experiencia que Krillin jamás pudo igualar en la cama. ¿Sigues jugando?

—¿183? ¡BLINK-183! VEHANLOZ, DEPUÉ DE SAKAR LAH BAZURA MEH FUMÉ UN PAKETEH ENTEHRO DEH CRACK… LOL

Bulma se puso de pie, decidida como nunca antes lo había estado. Esto había sido todo. ¡El juego ciento ochenta y cuatro sería el que ella lograría _dominar_!

—¡Tienes razón, Chichi, no debo darme por vencida! ¡Apuesto mi dignidad esta vez!

—HOYG4N V4M0S 4 3NF13ST4RN0S C0N 4LGU13N QU3 S34 R34LM3NT3 4SQU3R0S0 L0L 0MG QU3 1NT3L1G3NT3 S0Y MNMNMNMSJWOPJK —Chi-Chi balbuceó mientras arqueaba su espalda en un intento de lamer su propio ano, el cual servía exactamente para el mismo propósito que su boca; expulsar los residuos.

—Sí, es una buena idea —dijo Videl—. Bulma, si pierdes este juego, tienes que hacer ver a Piccolo bonito.

—KJEROISGOPJISERFER

—Hey, ¿desde cuándo ChiChi la campechana empezó a ser profunda? —se burló Androide 18.

—HEBPCBPA-VETEH-HA-LA-MIEHRDA-18: TOMAH MIH DEDO SEEEH…

Está de más decir que, en el partido ciento ochenta y cuatro, todo el mundo hizo mierda a la incompetente de Bulma. Incluso Chichi. Demonios, especialmente Chichi. Su Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules dominó todo el partido, y sí, estoy muy avergonzado de que todavía me sé el nombre de esa carta, muchas gracias por preguntar. Bulma ahora se había asegurado de que su dignidad fuera completamente destrozada, y por lo pronto, ahora se veía obligada a... uh... hacer que Piccolo se viera bonito. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo algún ser humano sería capaz de hacerlo, dejando de lado su experiencia, de verdad, pero vamos a intentarlo de todos modos. No puede ser más desastroso que aquella vez que Vegeta perdió una apuesta y tuvo que intentar hacer ver útil a Krillin.

—OH HESPEREN TENGOH HUNA EKSPLICASIÓN KOMPLETAMENTE RIDÍKULA… OHHH.. SEEE… IO ENTRÉ A UNA KOMPETENCIA EN HUNA REBISTA Y HERA SOBRE ASER LINDO A UN GEI, VEH Y DEZTROSALO BULMAH.

—Chichi, tus palabras me han llegado al corazón. ¡Con Kami como mi testigo, voy a ir a hacérselo a Piccolo! _(referencia seksual apenas velada)_.

Bulma caminó de manera lenta y seductora hacia él. El pobre y confiado tonto estaba en el medio de su meditación, o si somos más realistas, durmiendo mientras flotaba en el aire. Demonios, ¿qué vas a hacer en el mirador de Kami? ¿Algo interesante o no relacionado con la trama? Déjenme de joder. Aunque parezca mentira (lo sé, ¿en esta historia?), Bulma comenzó a notar a Piccolo en una manera... romántica CORAZÓN, CORAZÓN, CORAZÓN. La verde y escamosa piel de trasero de cocodrilo de él, le hizo sentir dos cosas: A. mejor consigo misma y B. ENAMORADA MÁS ALLÁ DE LOS LÍMITES DE SU IMAGINACIÓN. Cuando la científica avanzó con sus pies temblorosos hacia el Namek, sus impulsos primarios la dominaron, principalmente por mi impulso primario de poner fin a este capítulo olvidado de Dios antes de que me ponga demasiado enfermo como para escribir más y me obligue a ponerme en pausa (vacaciones de invierno) de nuevo.

Ella saltó sobre Piccolo y, básicamente, lo medio-violó. Digo "medio", ya que, en la violación, la víctima suele ser impotente y él es demasiado fuerte como para ser derribado de esa manera tan simple, incluso por la gritona de Bulma. Ella luego se dio cuenta de que el Namek también quería explorar esta cosa recién descubierta llamada amor (sexo). No hace falta decir que se llevaron muy bien, a pesar de que Piccolo no sabía una mierda acerca de las relaciones y de que luego tuvieron que hacer frente a Vegeta una vez que él se enteró de esto. OMG QUÉ INTELIGENTE GIRO ARGUMENTAL. Lamentablemente, los buenos tiempos no duraron mucho y la pareja de enamorados, después de dos horas de casados, se divorció debido a problemas económicos (Vegeta hizo estallar el banco en donde guardaban su dinero). ¿No es el amor adorrrable? ¿No les parece?

—EL HAMOR ES MARAVISHOSO, CUANDO IO TENÍA SU EDÁ…

—¡MIERDA, CÁLLATE LA BOCA, CHICHI!

—PERO IO KERIAH KONTART SOBRE…

—CHICHI, NO ME OBLIGUES A FORZARTE A LEER DOMINACIÓN DE NUEVO.

—...Ya me callo.

¡EL FIN!

**Nota final del Autor:** Lo siento por el retraso en la actualización. Me tomé un poco de tiempo libre para pensar en lo que iba a escribir a continuación, no sólo en esta historia, sino que también en todas las demás.


	6. Bulma x Goku

**Disclaimer: Bueno, Dragonball Z es más o menos propiedad del hombre más rico del mundo. EL HOMBRE MÁS RICO EN LA TIERRA NO UTILIZA UNA COMPUTADORA MIERDERA DE E-MACHINES PARA ESCRIBIR FANFICTION, ¿VERDAD? Entonces, gente, ¿por qué me molestan?**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Bien, estamos de vuelta con otra pareja fenomenalmente (hombre, espero haber deletreado bien eso...) mala. Ahora, nos presentaron por primera vez a Goku en el episodio uno de Dragonball, que es la serie original que viene antes de Dragonball Z. En el inicio de esta serie, él estaba en los 12 ó 13 años, ¿verdad? Y ésa no era ni siquiera su edad mental en ese momento, la cual es muy probable que rondara los 8 años. De todas formas, casi fue atropellado por Bulma en su pedazo de mierda de Jeep o lo que sea, y luego la chica y él vivieron sus locas aventuras, ¿cierto? Bulma tenía 17 ó 18 años, si no recuerdo mal. Así que...

¿Quién de ustedes escribió sórdidos fics de Romance/Hentai sobre estos dos? ¡Porque voy a perseguirlos hasta dar con ustedes, y luego los golpearé en la cabezota, por Dios!

Así que sí, la pairing de hoy es Goku y Bulma. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** Bueno, éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, sobre todo porque yo sí sería capaz de escribir sobre esta pairing, así que la ironía me ha pegado duro, jajaja. Hagan como yo, y ríanse XD

* * *

Bulma estaba ganduleando en su bata de baño en la Corporación Cápsula, vestimenta que había pertenecido a una niña esquelética de ocho años de edad y que medía, más o menos, veinte centímetros de altura. Así que, sí, la prenda era un poco reveladora. Sin embargo, sólo lo suficiente para que un sucio vagabundo se detenga en su camino, eso es todo. Oh, sí, y también puede recordarnos a un posible post de 4chan que es apreciado y sin embargo ignorado fácilmente en poco tiempo. En fin. Bueno, estábamos en que Bulma deambulaba por ahí en su tremendo y sensual salto de cama (casi podríamos usarlo literalmente), cuando de repente…

—Hola, Bulma —sonó la voz infantil de Goku—, ¡Vine a visitarte, de una manera muy ingenua y conveniente!

—¡Oh, hola Goku!

El saiyajin ingresó a la habitación de la chica como un reverendo idiota, incapaz de golpear la puerta, y fue a pararse al lado de la cama de su amiga.

—¿Y qué andabas haciend…? Eh… ¿Por qué acabas de poner tu mano en mi cintura?

—Oh, lo siento —dijo ella y retrajo lentamente su mano—. Y ya que estamos, Goku, ¿cómo has entrado aquí? Todas las puertas están cerradas y las ventanas son de plexiglás, por lo que tendrías que haber tocado el timbre primero o…

—¡Ah, sobre eso! Tendrás que llamar a algún albañil mañana —dijo el guerrero, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza—. Justo venía un poco frustrado, y...

—Así que es por eso que siento una corriente de aire —Bulma se encogió de hombros, y se levantó de la cama para enfrentar a Goku en un nivel que no llegaba a ser cara a cara—. Bueno, me alegro de verte.

—¡Esperaba que así fuera!

—Así que... ¿te vas a casar mañana?—preguntó ella, bajando un poco la cabeza.

—Ajá, ajá —respondió el saiyajin asintiendo con la cabeza, de una manera que lo hacía parecer uno de esos perros molestos peros leales—. Va a ser genial, habrá una torta de bodas, ya que, como me enteré ayer de que el matrimonio no es comida…

—Eso está bien. ChiChi es una buena chica, y estoy feliz... por... ¿ti?

—Wow. ¡Bulma, realmente estás rechinando los dientes con fuerza!

—Oh, ¿lo has notado? Sí, acabo de volver del dentista y me dijo que tenía que alinear bien mis dientes…

—¿También es por eso que tu cara está roja y te sale humo por las orejas?

—Sí, es porque soy alérgica al gas de la risa.

—Oh, pero ¿no estarías muriéndote si…

—¡ESTOY BIEN! —Ella gritó.

Goku observó a su amiga, pasando su mirada por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Lo cual era bastante fácil, ya que su bata era unos veinte talles más chico de lo que debía, en todas las áreas imaginables. De hecho, esa era la razón básica por la cual lo estaba haciendo.

—Dime, Bulma, ¿acabas de salir de la ducha?

—Sí. Es por eso que estoy toda _mojada_... —ella deslizó de manera sensual. Esta es la parte donde se pone vergonzoso escucharla, ya que Bulma es casi tan buena para la seducción como Vegeta para no actuar como un maldito—. Oh, ese baño me hizo sentir tan... _caliente_.

—¡Oh, estoy seguro, ya que tienes ese nuevo calentador de agua!

—Realmente tú me calientas demasiado, Goku.

Y Goku se dio cuenta de que la luz blanca aún rodeaba su cuerpo.

—Uy, me olvidé de disminuir el ki.

—¡No, quiero que me tomes con todo el poder que tienes!

—Claro, te tomo, y luego ¿dónde quieres que te lleve? —Él sonrió tontamente.

—Ahh... a cualquier lugar que desees.

—¿Por qué te estás tocando a ti misma?

—Me estoy preparando...

—Wow, esto es muy raro. De todos modos, te llevaría a ver una película si no me estuviera por casar.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de que su amigo era completamente ajeno (o también podemos decir: pedazo de estúpido retardado) ante sus insinuaciones, lo cual por supuesto, tenía sentido porque ya he mencionado anteriormente que Bulma es tan buena en ser sexy como TenShinHan en no tener tres malditos ojos. Supo que cualquier forma de sutileza, sin importar lo jodida que fuera, se iría lejos de la cabeza de Goku tan rápido como los rayos de Freezer. Así que intentó otro camino.

—¿Te acuerdas de las noches salvajes que tuvimos hace dos años?

Goku pensó por un segundo, mientras que la mano de Bulma se dirigió al cinturón de su increíblemente pequeña bata.

—Oh, ¿aquella vez que me diste una bebida con una píldora mágica que me hizo ir al mundo de los sueños, y luego me desperté pegajoso y desnudo?

—Me encantaría volver a hacerlo. Sólo una vez más.

—Bueno, la cosa es que, el mundo de los sueños no es tan bueno como parece…

Y el último vestigio de la paciencia de Bulma se incendió y desapareció como cenizas en el viento.

—¡AAAARGGGH! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Y la joven procedió a inyectarlo con NyQuil, lo que hizo que él cayera dormido inmediatamente. Luego comenzó a tener sexo apasionado y asqueroso con su cuerpo inconsciente. Después de unas cuatro horas, ella se durmió también, y cuando despertó al lado de una orden de restricción, se dio cuenta de que nunca más volvería a tener una noche así. Sin embargo, no se arrepintió de nada.

Luego, un oso entró por el agujero en la pared y Bulma jamás fue vista de nuevo.

¡EL VERDADERO FINAL!


	7. Trunks x Androide 17

**Disclaimer: Estoy seriamente molesto de que ustedes piensen que soy el dueño de Dragonball Z. ¡Pensé que los había criado mejor, pequeños cerdos desagradecidos!**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**_Bien, la pareja del capítulo de hoy es bastante imposible. Trunks y Androide 17. Sí, el chico que volvió en el tiempo para asegurarse de que el mismo androide muriera, teniendo sexo con el cyborg que mató a todos sus amigos. Suena bien, ¿verdad?_

_Esto es básicamente una parodia de "Demasiadas palabras, ninguna de ellas mía" de Freakyaoifan. Si ustedes tienen un estómago fuerte, sigan leyendo, pero sólo tomen nota del hecho de que la historia original es algo mucho peor que esto. De hecho, en comparación con los próximos capítulos de esta serie, será como estar leyendo un fanfic de Los Ositos Cariñosos escrito por una cristiana fundamentalista de diez años de edad. _

_Nota: Este capítulo posiblemente es de Clasificación M._

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**_ Ya mandé todo el fic a clasificación M, por las dudas. Gracias por sus reviews a __**Silvia LedVal**__, __**Mya**__, __**Fiorella**__ y en especial al mismo autor, __**Nedthejanitor**__ :D Gracias por pasar a ver qué tal va la historia. _

_Disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

Sí, un montón de palabras corrían por la cabeza de Trunks en ese preciso momento, ese momento decisivo que podría estar marcando el final de su corta vida. No puedo reproducir la mayoría de éstas, pero comenzaban con "Co" y terminaban con "er". Así es, Comer. Es que había estado allí por un largo tiempo y, maldita sea, tenía demasiada hambre. En fin, Trunks estaba tirado sobre la arena y los escombros de una ciudad destruida, sangrando profusamente y llorando porque había decidido atacar a los androides de nuevo después de que éstos asesinaron a su momificada excusa de madre y lo arrojaron sobre una pila de copos de maíz. ¿Por qué? Porque su vida apesta, según él mismo... y según yo. Oh, sí, y también según los millones de voces que el saiyajin tiene dentro de su cabeza. Sí... él debería haberse hecho el harakiri mucho antes de que este día llegara.

—Wow. Así que todos mis amigos y familiares están muertos, he luchado contra los androides, me han hecho mierda unas diez veces y ahora estoy bastante hambriento. Realmente no tengo muchas razones para seguir viviendo, ¿o sí? Bueno, si pudiera alcanzar mi espada podría… bueno, al carajo, no se puede. Oh, supongo que el curso de acción más lógico ahora es tumbarme aquí y quejarme de lo mucho que apesto mientras me desangro hasta morir. Buaaa, soy tan patético, no merezco vivir, no es mi culpa que todos estén muertos, ya nadie me respeta. Cuando era un bebé, fuí amamantado por mi padre…

De repente, una fuerza en forma de un zapato azul volteó a Trunks sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué onda? —Androide 17 saludó al saiyajin casualmente, mirándolo a la cara— ¿Estás teniendo un hermoso día al borde de la muerte?

—¡Santos monos con trompetas! ¿Por qué no me dejas morir en paz como todos... mis amigos? —Trunks comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta de lo que decía. Sus amigos habían muerto en un dolor insoportable y probablemente estarían muy enojados con él cuando se reuniera de nuevo con ellos en el cielo, en una hora aproximadamente.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo —Android 17 sonrió—. Esto no es angst, mi amigo. Si lo fuera, estarías a solas con una hoja de afeitar y sería una escena muy larga y elaborada.

—Bueno, ¿vas a acabar conmigo o qué? —gruñó humillado el fracaso de cabello púrpura.

—No, sólo quiero frotar tus suaves, flexibles y oh-tan-especiales pezones por un rato.

—Ah, bueno. Supongo que eso está bien, siempre y cuando… ¿Quééé?

17 rió maniáticamente mientras se sentaba en la cintura de Trunks, inmovilizando al joven.

—¡Vas a ser ultrajado!

Y, por supuesto, Androide 17 le quitó la camisa al saiyajin casi paralizado para comenzar a presionar las tetillas de Trunks, cual Dee Dee en el laboratorio de Dexter diciendo "Oh, ¿y qué hace este botóóón?" El saiyajin se estaba poniendo un poco agitetado (Ja) y decidió lanzar una patada justo en la fabrica de bebés del androide, pensando que tal vez con eso podría dañarlo. Por desgracia, lo único que se dañó fue su pie.

—¡Argh! Hijo de perra, ¿llevas un taparrabos?

—No, me temo que no —dijo Androide 17 y reveló su piña y cerezas de metal plateado—. Cuando le dije a la gente que tenía bolas de acero, no estaba jodiendo... bueno, podría haber hecho eso después de todo, pero... Ya, ¿sabes qué?, vamos a pasar directamente a la escena de la embestida trasera.

Así, 17 le hizo a Trunks lo que se espera que haga después de decir "escena de la embestida trasera". El ponerse de pie, el inclinarse, lo de bajarse los pantalones, la inserción, el empuje... ¡Y todo eso sólo en diez segundos!

—Eres…Oh… bastante… Ah… rápido. Puedo… Oh...Argh…asegurarlo… ¡Uf!

—Tú ya lo sabes, perra.

Trunks estaba llorando de dolor y rogaba al androide por misericordia, pero en los confines más profundos, oscuros y secretos de su alma... ¡estaba empezando a disfrutar de ello! Así es, damas y caballeros, el mayor cliché en la historia de los fanfics extraños y horribles sobre la violación ha sido inmortalizado en este instante. Después de que Androide 17 había terminado con el herido saiyajin, se inclinó ante él.

—Tu turno.

—¿Qué mierda?

—Ya me has oído. Mételo.

—Hombre, tu culo apesta.

Androide 17 rodó los ojos.

—¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Cielos, eres peor que mi maldita hermana!

Entonces Trunks decidió hacerlo ya que de todas maneras iba a estar aburrido por el resto de su vida. Lo curioso es que estaba medio muerto hacía un segundo, pero ahora se sentía bien. Se lo hizo, y el androide dijo una cosa mientras el cosquilleo de la mutilación comenzó a poner a Trunks en el foso de la humillación. Algo que atormentaría al guerrero como un vívido y horrible fantasma por el resto de su miserable vida.

—¡El Dr. Gero instaló millones de pequeñas trampas para osos dentro de mi agujero del popó! ¡Felíz Día de los Inocentes!

—¡Noooooooooooooo! Espera... ¡es casi Mayo! Oh, lo que sea. ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

¡EL FINAL!


	8. Pan x Trunks

**Disclaimer: Bueno, aquí estamos los dos. Ustedes de nuevo falsamente me acusan de ser dueño de Dragon Ball Z, cuando es obvio que no es así. Por favor. Deténganse.**

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Hola, soy Ned el conserje, como ya saben, y este es otro emocionante episodio de tortura infernal en forma de fanfiction. Esta vez, la pareja no es tan horrible, excepto por el hecho de que... ¡TIENEN UNA DIFERENCIA DE EDAD DE UNA DÉCADA COMPLETA! Oh, pero en este caso estoy parodiando la historia de Richina L'Italien's: "Él me ama, él no me ama", donde el canon queda ultrajado a muerte ya que la autora cambia las edades de los personajes para no quedar como alguien a favor de la pedofilia. Es probable que yo no sea un sabio del canon, así que no puedo criticar. Voy a condensar los cuatro capítulos de la historia en una píldora del tamaño de un bocado agradable. Aquí está: Trunks y Pan. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo es el inicio de la serie de pairings locas con Pan. Recuerden que esto no es bashing y que sólo se parodia la forma en que se usa al personaje en otros fics, los cuales son reales, por cierto :P Abran su mente y disfrútenlo. Hay un chiste que no supe traducir muy bien, y no estoy segura de que sea la traducción correcta, pero si el autor llega a pasar por acá seguro lo va a saber reconocer en caso de que esté mal y me lo señalará. En caso de que esté mal, tampoco creo que afecte demasiado a la historia. A leer XD

* * *

Bra, Pan y Marron (o, como la gente del pueblo las llama, las "Tres Zorras", y todas tienen diecisiete años, por cierto) estaban pasando el rato en la habitación de Bra, chillando de forma estúpida sobre lo _arrrdientes _que son Johnny Depp, Elijah Wood y Gary Busey.

—No me gustan estos chicos de la revista —se quejó Pan—. Quiero ir a entrenar con Trunks.

—¿No entrenaste con él hace ocho minutos? —preguntó Marron.

—Estoy con síndrome de abstinencia.

Bra sonrió.

—Me parece que alguien se ha enamorado de mi hermanito lol.

—¡No es cierto!

De pronto, Trunks (de dieciocho años) irrumpió a toda velocidad derribando la puerta como un maldito ariete.

—¡Hola, Pan, vamos a golpearnos hasta hacernos trizas durante tres horas! —exclamó el saiyajin.

—No —respondió la chica, cruzando los brazos—. Estoy tratando de explicar algo.

—Oye, ¿acabas de envejecer siete años?

—¿Uh? ¡No! ¡No seas tonto! Yo… Yo... En fin, no, no me siento con ganas de volver a la sala de emergencias.

Con eso, Trunks le dio a Pan un puñetazo juguetón, y ella juguetonamente le devolvió el favor. Entonces salieron riendo como ardillas retardadas de escuela primaria cuando el muchacho se detuvo de repente, con una mirada seria en su rostro.

—¿Por qué te detienes, Trunksito?

—Pan... ¡es hora del ultraje!

Él arrojó a la niña en el suelo y comenzó a besuquearla furiosamente, a tal punto que la boca de él era como un vacío, succionando lentamente la saliva directamente de la boca de la chica. Ella empezó a disfrutar la repentina muestra de afecto aterradora e inesperada, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que retozaran entre sí cual osos que acaban de salir de su hibernación. Pero antes de que pudieran quitarse la ropa Bulma gritó que era la hora de cenar, al parecer porque estaban al alcance, y aun así no podía verlos _besuqueándose_. Trunks salió de su lujuria y se levantó, avergonzado de sus impulsos saiyajines primitivos (¿ven el patrón ahora? Impulsos primitivos saiyajines _es igual a_ Hora del Ultraje), y corrió a comer dejando atrás a Pan. La muchacha se levantó un momento después, se acomodó la ropa y siguió su ejemplo.

—¡No olviden tomar sus suboxones! —Bulma gritó de nuevo.

Así lo hicieron. Pan le preguntó a Trunks si quería entrenar otra vez mientras estaban comiendo y él gruñó en respuesta. Eso, obviamente, significa "Sí" en ultrajanés. O lo que sea. Más tarde ese día antes de que Pan se fuera a entrenar, Bra la llamó.

—Hey, soy una zorra. ¡Quiero ir a una fiesta!

—No lo sé, Trunks me acosó el día de hoy y…

—¡Bueno, tal vez una fiesta con chicos que son veinte veces más locos por el sexo te ayudará a dejar de pensar en ello! ¡Voy para allá!

Bra llegó en aproximadamente doce segundos con Marron a cuestas y con treinta libras de maquillaje en una bolsa de plástico.

—¡Mira! ¡Vamos a darte un cambio de imagen! —Marron exclamó.

Y ESO FUE LO QUE HICIERON. El cambio de imagen fue rápido, principalmente porque Bra y Marron sólo untaron todo el maquillaje sobre el cuerpo de Pan hasta que ésta llegó a parecer un mimo borracho con un trastorno de la piel. Luego le dieron un vestido. A continuación, Trunks entró a la habitación. ¿Coincidencia? Seee… Claro.

—Hey, ¿dónde…? ¿Ehhh?

El de cabello lila no pudo terminar su frase porque Pan lo había sorprendido con su belleza. ¿Recuerdan la descripción de ella que les di antes? Sí, no ha cambiado. Lindo gusto por las mujeres, Trunks "si estoy borracho todas son bonitas" Brief. Así comenzó la fiesta en el otro lado de la ciudad. El heredero se sentó en una esquina viendo cómo la hija de Gohan bailaba con un montón de borrachos idiotas de secundaria. Después de un rato a él se le ocurrió un juego, cada vez que la viera bailar con otro hombre tomaría otro trago de su cerveza. A los quince minutos ya estaba demasiado borracho para ponerse de pie. De hecho, tenía bastante suerte de estar vivo, porque había tomado lo suficiente para emborrachar a una treintena de personas normales y hacerlas incapaces de decir su propio nombre. El saiyajin finalmente se levantó y decidió llamar a su casa cuando vio a Goten con Bra, su hermanita, su amada, dulce y zorra hermanita. Entonces fue y golpeó a su amigo hasta convertirlo en carne molida, pero como Goten es estúpido él no se defendió. Pan detuvo a Trunks luego de tres minutos de verlo patearle el trasero.

—Hola, sexy chica mimo...

—¡Trunks, mi tío está medio muerto y tú estás más borracho que Tom Cruise con su ego! ¡Estoy tan enojada, que te llevaré a una isla lejana y supondré que no me vas a perseguir y me violarás cinco segundos después!

A la mañana siguiente, Pan fue a visitar a Trunks en su isla donde yacía junto a un montón de vómito y estaba en el proceso de comerse a un oso.

—Pan —comenzó él mientras se levantaba tembloroso y hacía caso omiso de la peor resaca de la historia mundial—. Estoy enamorado de ti. Muchísimo. Tanto es así, de hecho, que me decidí a hacer un imbécil total de mí mismo, intenté ultrajarte, me emborraché en una fiesta y dejé a tu tío en un coma del que nunca podrá escapar.

Pan sonrió.

—¡Oh, Trunks, yo también te amo!

Los dos se besuquearon bajo el sol hasta que... el sol se puso demasiado fuerte, momento en el que se despidieron de la isla de la ebriedad y se fueron a la casa de él.

—Tengo que ir al baño —dijo Pan—, suelta mi trasero por un instante.

Cuando ella regresó de su ausencia de treinta segundos en el sanitario, se encontró con Trunks abrazado y besándose con Marron. ¡QUÉ GIRO SORPRENDENTE!

—¡Nooo! —bramó la muchacha—. Dijiste que me amabas, ¿cómo pudiste?

El hijo de Vegeta se explicó.

—Pan, yo ya no estoy enamorado de ti porque, eh... ¡tengo una enfermedad venérea! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Entonces comenzó a correr por todos lados, gritando y riendo de una manera caricaturesca. Lo cual es adecuado, porque Dragonball Z es un dibujo animado. Por supuesto, Pan no le creyó y volvió corriendo al cuarto de baño que acaba de dejar apestado y se puso a llorar, porque eso es lo que todas las mujeres hacen. Eh… ¿no es cierto? De todos modos, ella se levantó después de una hora o cinco de revolcarse en sus propias lágrimas y voló de regreso a su habitación, ¡donde fue a toparse nada menos que con Mirai Trunks!

—¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso eres un ANDROIDE? —preguntó el chico del futuro.

—¡Argh! ¡Imbécil, ésta es mi habitación!

—Ah... ¿ERES UN ANDROIDE?

—¡No, soy Pan! —Y la expresión de Pan se aligeró un poco—. Oye, ¿por casualidad te has puesto más musculoso y peludo desde que te vi hace cinco minutos?

—Eh... ¿ANDROIDE?

—¡No importa! ¡Sal de mi habitación, idiota!

Para mejorar o empeoras las cosas, dependiendo del punto de vista con el que lo miremos, Goku y Gohan los interrumpieron.

—Hola, Mirai Tru… —Goku comenzó.

—¿Han visto algún ANDROIDE últimamente?

—...No —Gohan dijo después de un breve período de silencio tan incómodo y extraño que fue shockeante—. En fin, Mirai, ¿cómo ha sido el futuro?

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta de mierda es esa? Sólo tres personas quedaron después de que finalmente maté a los MALDITOS ANDROIDES QUE ESPARCIERON LA MUERTE Y LA DESESPERACIÓN, y son todos hombres. Mi madre tuvo un derrame cerebral y murió, así que decidí venir al pasado. ¡ADÓPTENME! ANDROIDE ANDROIDE ANDR….

—Eh... ¡mi madre me está llamando! —Goku dijo rápidamente.

—¡Sí, y mi papá me está llamando!

Entonces ambos saiyajines se marcharon y Mirai Trunks corrió tras ellos. Pan por fin se dio cuenta después de pensarlo un poco, de que ahora había dos Trunkses. Para empeorar las cosas, mamá y papá han empezado a ver a Inuyasha así que Pan va a entrar en celo, y Gohan se volverá confuso y estúpido.

—Hey, ANDR… ¡Digo, Pan! —saludó el chico del futuro la mañana siguiente cuando la chica estaba tratando de tomar el desayuno.

—Hola, no estoy enojada contigo, sólo estoy un poco asustada de ti.

—¡Bueno, yo vivo aquí ahora! Gohan me ha dado una habitación justo al lado de la tuya. Ignora por favor mis ronquidos durante la noche, los MALDITOS ANDROIDES arrancaron mi esófago y le ataron un nudo, así que ahora mis ronquidos se amplifican.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a caminar. ¡Te protegeré de cualquier ANDROIDE!

Y fueron. Caminaron durante horas hablando de androides, porque eso es todo lo que Mirai Trunks le da importancia. De repente, de la nada, Trunks de ésta línea de tiempo disparó una ráfaga de ki a su contraparte del futuro.

—¡Es mi imitación en versión ANDROIDE!

—¿Qué mierda? —Trunks casi cayó al suelo de la impresión—. Mira, no puedes andar por ahí con la chica con la que acabo de romper. ¡No te lo voy a permitir!

—¡Pan no sale con ANDROIDES!

—¡Eso es todo, prepárate a morir!

Se produjo la pelea y Mirai Trunks ganó con facilidad. O así era, hasta que Pan trató de interferir entre ellos y el guerrero recibió un disparo. Por alguna razón, un golpe de un Super Saiyajin de nivel medio es suficiente para enviar a un Saiyajin Ascendido a caer en picada como una nenita. La muchacha se abalanzó sobre el lesionado chico del futuro.

—¡Bueno, está bien! —resopló el otro—. ¡Termina conmigo, no me importa! ¡Me voy a casa, buaaaa!

Unos días más tarde, Mirai Trunks se quedó a la chica, Trunks murió de envenenamiento por picadura de cobra y todos vivieron felices para siempre... ¿Qué? ¡No conozco el verdadero final, eso es todo lo que van a obtener por un capítulo!

¡EL FIN!


End file.
